The University of Chicago's Prevention and Control (P & C) Core aims to develop and evaluate ways to improve diabetes care and prevention in real-world settings, particularly among vulnerable groups such as African Americans, indigent patients in community health centers, older adults, and minority children. The Chicago P & C Core takes the view that patient, provider, health care system, and social system factors affect the quality of diabetes care and patient outcomes, and thus each of these elements must be targeted to maximize the chances of improving care. In addition, as patients grow from children to adolescents to adults to older persons, each developmental stage of life brings specific issues and challenges that must be addressed to optimize health outcomes. The University of Chicago proposes that P & C efforts be supported by three subcores: Quantitative Analysis Subcore, Outcomes Improvement Subcore, and Community Health Center and Health Disparities Subcore. The University of Chicago P & C Core draws upon a longstanding history of innovation in educational and behavioral interventions, more recent expansion of expertise and recruitment of new senior and junior investigators in the past grant cycle, special strengths in community-based participatory research through collaborations with a consortium of Midwestem community health centers, and the unique strengths of a university with world-class strengths in the social sciences and biomedical sciences relevant to diabetes care. Nine theme areas tie together the core investigators and form the nidus for interdisciplinary teams: (1) Improving Diabetes Care in Community Health Centers (2) Provider-Patient Communication (3) Chicago Childhood Diabetes Registry (4) REACH-OUT: Chicago Children's Diabetes Prevention Program (5) Improving Outcomes of Older Persons with Diabetes (6) Chicago Community-Based Programs (7) Organization and Financing of Diabetes Care (8) Improving Diabetes Outcomes Through Sleep Interventions (9) Ethics and Diabetes.